Harry's Revenge
by pixiegold
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldermort, without many knowing and decides on a little payback. My first story please be kind. R&R. Story started as a one shot now chaptered. Hope you enjoy. Chapters have been rearanged and edited.
1. The Sins of Dumbles and Snapey

Hi. This is my first attempt at fan fiction of any kind. I appreciate constructive criticism. Also, I am an American, so the characters will sound that way. I don't have the knowledge or confidence to try to give them an English accent. Except maybe here and there.

**This started as a one shot and has morphed into a multi-chaptered story. I have gone back and reworked two chapters and moved one around. I hope you like the changes.**

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and wants a little payback. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the story is mine.

Well on with the show as they say.

HARRY'S REVENGE

Sins of Dumbles and Snapey

The students had just returned to Hogwarts from the summer holidays, and were currently sitting at their respective tables eating after the sorting. All but one, Harry Potter, had not returned with the rest. Albus Dumbledore was worried. He had sent Harry to stay with the Dursleys for the entire summer, despite the boy's and his friends protests. Mrs. Weasley had been particularly vocal in her desire to have Harry stay at least part of the summer with her family, but he had stood firm. Harry was becoming too independent of the great Albus Dumbledore. He was worried that Harry would manage to get to Gringotts if he was brought anywhere near the wizarding world. Albus could not allow that, Harry would find out too many of his manipulations, even if they were for The Greater Good. Harry might not see it that way. No, keeping Harry in the dark was the best way to go about it. He would not survive the battle with Voldemort anyway. His thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall slamming open revealing Harry Potter, the Board of Governors and the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and several Aurors including Kingsley Shackelbolt, and Tonks(Don't—call—me—Nymphadora Tonks).

"I'm sorry to interrupt the feast Headmaster," Harry says, not looking sorry in the least, "but I have some business that needs to be taken care of and it can't wait."

"Of course my boy," responds Dumbledore nervously. "Why don't we go to my office so that we can talk in private?"

Harry cocked his head to the side as if to think about it, and then shook it. "No, that won't work for me. I would like the students to bear witness to what is going to happen."

Here Professor Severus Snape spoke up, "Typical Potter, just like your father. Wish to show off in front of the whole school. Insufferable, arrogant, thoughtless, you are no better than your father."

Harry bowed with a flourish, "Thank you for that Snape. You saved me the trouble of calling on you first," Harry smirked.

Snape turned red in outrage as he stood up to yell. "What are you on about BOY? I am your professor, and you will address me as such. You will show me respect! That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with me for one month!" Snape had apparently forgotten that he had an audience other than students and the other teachers.

Mrs. Longbottom, one of the members of the Board of Governors spoke up, "Be quiet Professor Snape! I wish to hear what Mr. Potter has to say. And the points will not change and there will be no detention to serve either." She glared at the man angrily. The other members of the Board nodded in agreement. Snape glared at her as he sat down, but could do nothing.

Harry nodded in thanks to the Board, and then turned back to the head table. "Snape, you are a bully, nothing but a bully." Snape was going to interrupt but Harry held up his hand. "You have accused my father of being one, and I agree, he was one before he grew up. Let's look at what a bully really is, a bully is a person who has power over another and uses it. They use fear, intimidation, threats, whether physical or emotional, it matters not, to make another person feel week. Well, guess what, Snape that describes you to a tee! You intimidate your non-Slytherin students, you belittle them. You call them all sorts of names, case in point your little show earlier. Do I have further proof? Of course I do. Let's watch."

One of the Aurors stepped forward and placed a Pensieve on the Gryffindor's table. It was filled with a silvery substance. Harry looked at those assembled and spoke, "For those of you who don't know, this is a Pensieve, which can replay a person's memories. The silvery substance is a copy of the actual memory. What we have here are some examples of the memories that have been collected as evidence against _**Professor**_ Snape." Harry waved his hand and the hall was filled with a typical potions lesson. The hall was surprised; it was not a lesson that involved Harry or any of his friends. It was from before his time. The hall saw Snape toss something into a Gryffindor's cauldron and it melted, allowing Snape to come over and berate, belittle and basically yell at the student. The student ended up a quivering mess by the time Snape was done yelling, taking points, _**and**_ giving detention. They watched another memory; this was of Neville Longbottom this time. The same exact thing happened.

When the memories finished the hall was deathly quiet. Harry turned to Snape, "Well, what do you have to say to that _professor_?" By the way Harry said professor; it was insulting to the man rather than respecting him.

"Those memories have been tampered with of course. I would never do such a thing." Snape sneered at Harry.

Harry laughed harshly. "Really? I have oaths from all of the students who gave similar memories that they are true and have not been falsified. Since the students are still alive, I would say that the memories have not been tampered with, wouldn't you?"

Manual Zabini spoke up, "Severus Snape, the Board hereby suspends you, pending further investigation into your teaching practices at Hogwarts. We have found a potion master who will be here tomorrow morning so there will be no interruption in classes."

The Headmaster stood at this time, "Is this really necessary? I'm sure that something can be worked out so that we don't have to change teachers in so close to the beginning of the school year." He said this with his most grandfatherly persona in place.

Harry smiled innocently. "Oh, we haven't gotten to you yet Headmaster. But I guess you're ready for your turn now." Harry looked over at his friends at this point for a little moral support. Ron and Hermione smiled back at him, knowing how difficult this was for him. They had known that he was going to do something; they just hadn't known what it was going to be. All three had been afraid that either Dumbledore or Snape would find out the plans by using Legilimency on either Ron or Hermione, so they had agreed to be kept in the dark. Harry had promised to tell them everything after Dumbledore and Snape were taken care of, as well as let them help in any other plans he had up his sleeve.

The Headmaster was shocked. What was Harry doing? Before he could think any further, Harry was speaking again. "Headmaster, you have a lot to answer for too." Harry looked around at the students and then back at the Headmaster, "I know you tried to keep me from going to my godfathers will reading this summer," Dumbledore visibly paled. Harry smirked at his discomfort. "You see, everyone, my godfather left me the entire Black estate as well as the title Lord Black, and he also made sure that I was emancipated, something the Headmaster did not want to happen. It would mean that I could see my parent's wills." He looked at Dumbledore when he said that, who continued to pale as Harry spoke that he was almost grey. "I discovered that I was never supposed to go to my Aunt Petunia, because my parents were well aware that she and her oaf of a husband harbored a hatred of anything magical. And yes, that did include me. If Sirius Black, my godfather could not take me, than there were several other people who were to take me. The will was never read after my parents death, Dumbledore made sure of that. He used his authority as Supreme Mugwump to have the will sealed."

Harry paused and looked around and the students. He saw looks of shock and outrage on most of the students' faces. "You might be thinking that the Headmaster didn't know what my parents really wanted and felt that I would be safest with my relatives due the blood wards that he always went _**on**_ and _**on**_ about. Well, you would be wrong; he was a witness to their will. So he knew _**exactly**_ what their wishes had been, and defied them deliberately. You see, after the will reading, I asked the goblins to do a ward analysis at Privet Drive to see if the blood wards actually existed or not. The analysis came back negative. There were just your standard wards on the property. If Voldemort," gasps could be heard in the hall, "or his cronies had come, they could have easily broken through the wards and killed both my family and myself. What do you have to say to that, Dumbledore?"

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to do. Harry was never supposed to find this out. He tried to prevaricate, "Blood wards such as the ones that your mother's sacrifice created are ancient and are most likely undetectable by a standard analysis."

Harry snorted, "The goblins are the best at warding and warding analysis, if they say it doesn't exist, it doesn't exist. I also asked the goblins about the blood wards since they did not show up on the analysis. Their answer was simple, since the blood ward was based on love, my family would have had to accept me with love." Here Harry laughed derisively. "The Dursley's accept me with _**love**_? Remember what I said about hating _**anything**_ to do with magic? That included me. They loathed me. I was their unwanted, unloved, mistreated house-elf. I lived in a _**cupboard**_ before I came to Hogwarts. I was called a freak, was punished for doing accidental magic. And my cousin Dudley would beat me up every chance he got. I would have been better off in an orphanage than with them." He looked at Dumbledore scornfully. "I was supposed to be _**safe**_," Harry emphasized the safe heavily, using his voice and making air quotes with his fingers. "Who was I safe from Dumbledore? Voldemort and his followers? Did they know where I was? I don't think so, only you did. There were no blood wards. My family? Considering the abuse, neglect, starvation and such, I really wasn't all that safe, was I? And any Muggle intervention suddenly just stopped without explanation. You placed me there for one reason only, so that you could have control of me, of my money, of everything." Here Dumbledore looked truly alarmed, Harry smirked as he continued, "I know about all of the money that has been appropriated since I was a baby. We know everything Dumbledore. All of your accounts have been frozen pending further investigation." Harry turned to Amelia Bones, he was done.

Amelia Bones spoke up in a cold voice, "Ablus Dumbledore, you are hereby removed from the Wizengamot for misuse of power and your position in regards to Harry Potter and Sirius Black." She signaled to the Aurors, "You are also under arrest for embezzlement of Mr. Potter's estate as well as tampering with the Potters' wills, and your attempt to tamper with the will of Sirius Black."

Manual Zabini spoke next, "You are also relieved of your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts based on the aforementioned charges."

Dumbledore protested with desperation, "Voldemort," shudders in the hall, "will attack the school if I'm not here to protect it!"

"Not to worry," Harry interrupted blithely, "Voldemort is dead." There was silence. Dumbledore stared at Harry in shock. Harry smiled serenely. "You see, he tried to possess me again, I simply did what I did at the Ministry and thought of my friends and Sirius and He retreated. When he did, I followed the link back to him and continued to assault him with love and compassion. I guess love really _**was**_ the power he has not, because that is what destroyed him once and for all." He shrugged with a smile on his face.

Madame Bones spoke in the continued silence, "It is true. I have viewed the body myself. We have also captured a number of his followers." She got no further, for the student body broke into cheers at the idea that Voldemort was dead. She smiled and let them go for a moment or two before pointing her wand at her throat and activating a sonorous charm. "Quiet please." Once the hall had quieted down she continued after removing the sonorous charm. "Thank you. Yes it is a great day and I will leave you to celebrate in a moment. The Board of Governors has agreed to have an official celebration this weekend for all of you so that classes will not be interrupted too much." She looked at the head table, "Now, Mr. Snape, you have until tomorrow morning to have your things packed and be at the front gate. I will leave several Aurors here to insure that you comply with these directives."

Dumbledore tried one more tactic before the Aurors could arrest him, "Amelia, you must understand, my greatest fear was that Harry would go dark due to his connection to Voldemort. I am afraid that it is too late and he already has.." before he could finish there was a flash of fire and Fawkes appeared in a ball of flames in the middle of the Great Hall, amidst the gasps of the students. Fawkes flew in a circle and then landed on Harry's shoulder with a calming trill.

Madame Bones spoke, "Well, I guess, that answers that fear. A phoenix would not go near a Dark Wizard. But one has to wonder why your familiar would go to Mr. Potter."

Fawkes trilled again. Harry spoke with awe in his voice, "Wow, I can understand him. Madame Bones, he says that he can no longer stay with the Headmaster because he has lost his way." Fawkes trilled some more, and Harry continued, "He has gotten too caught up in what he believes to be the 'Greater Good' and has forgotten the people involved. He has hurt many of these people in the name of the 'Greater Good'. He believes that his way is the only way that is right and will do whatever it takes to make it happen. This is a dark path." Fawkes trilled some more, and Harry translated, "Fawkes tried to keep Dumbledore from heading down this path many times, but the old man stopped listening to him. The only reason Fawkes stayed with the old man so long was to try and protect me without the old man getting suspicious." Fawkes trilled and rubbed Harry's head and Harry stared at the phoenix gob smacked, "Fawkes has chosen to be my companion from this day forward. Thank you, Fawkes,' said gratefully and with respect. The Headmaster slumped into his chair when Harry had finished.

Madame Bones spoke again, "Well, Aurors, please escort Mr. Snape to his quarters so that he can pack. Take Dumbledore into custody and bring him to the ministry so that he may be processed. The rest of you please continue to enjoy the feast and enjoy the year free of You-Know-Who!" She turned to Mr. Zabini.

Mr. Zabini looked at the head table, "Professor McGonagall, you will take over as Headmistress until we can find a suitable replacement. We have found an assistant for you to help you teach Transfiguration in the interim, so that you will not have to teach all years and perform Headmistress duties as well. Professor Flitwick will act as Deputy until a new Headmaster/Headmistress can be found." He looked at the other board members and they nodded at him. "I believe that covers everything. Congratulations Mr. Potter and have a good year."

Both parties left and Harry, with Fawkes on his shoulders, joined his friends. The year was looking up for Harry: no Voldemort, no Snape, and no manipulative Dumbledore. Just classes and homework; he could live with that. Revenge was indeed sweet, though he wasn't done yet. He smiled and started chatting with his friends.


	2. Colors of Snapey

Disclaimer: This is not mine, Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR drat.

_Thoughts_

Colors of Snapey

Snape stalked, with robes billowing, to his quarters after being fired; with Tonks and Kingsley following. _This was all that Potter brat's fault. He should have let him fall off of his broom first year. But nooo, Albus made me promise to protect the insolent brat. Now look at both of us. I wonder if Albus regrets his decision now._ Snape snorted, doubting very much that Albus regretted it, thinking that the Great Albus Dumbledore would be able to get himself out of this mess.

Unknown to Snape, Tonks and Shacklebolt had requested this particular duty after witnessing Snape's atrocious behavior towards Harry. They also knew that Harry had something planned for the git and couldn't wait to see what Harry had managed to do.

Snape continued with his bitter thoughts. _Potter would have to pay. He was supposed to be rewarded for helping to remove the Dark Lord, not punished! What can I do to the brat? Maybe I can pay a visit to his family…. Hmm, __that__ has possibilities. Nooo, something more direct would be better. One of his friends would affect him more._ He nodded to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the three arriving at his quarters. He gave the password, "dolosus, (latin for sly)", and stalked into his rooms; only to step onto what felt like marbles that he could not see! He tried to regain his footing, but it was impossible, because not only could he not see the offending things, they were **everywhere**! Then his feet went out from under him and he fell to the floor only to bounce high into the air due to a high powered cushioning charm. "AHH," he screamed, as he rose in the air, arms and legs flailing helplessly. He came down and bounced a couple of times still screaming before he landed on the other side of the room, in an ungainly heap, with a loud "oomph".

Meanwhile, Tonks and Shacklebolt watched Snape's antics, first with open-mouth shock, which quickly morphed into mirth. When he started to bounce, they began to outright laugh. They laughed even harder when they realized that Snape's clothes and hair had been charmed to be a different color. His hair was now neon green and his outfit was different shades of pink.

Snape looked at his clothes and screeched, "Potter! I know it was Potter! I will get that insolent brat for this before I leave!" He had completely forgotten that there were two Aurors standing in the door watching him. He stood up and stalked into his bedroom mumbling to himself about Potter and revenge. At least that was what Tonks and Kingsley could make out. They weren't too worried, they knew that Harry could take care of himself, and so could his friends.

Kingsley pulled out his wand and gave it a swish across the floor and many marbles appeared as he had cancelled the disillusionment charm on them. He gave another swish banishing them so that he and Tonks would not get hurt entering the room. Tonks smiled at him and said, "Thanks," as she walked in the room and promptly tripped. Shacklebolt just shook his head and followed her in the room, still chuckling at Snape's colorful ensemble.

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Snape had tried changing his clothes but found they merely changed the color. He tried dispelling the charm, which caused stripes to appear on his clothes. He tried it again, now he had polka dots! He tried a few more times to break the charm to no avail, he managing only to make the color combination more hideous and himself more frustrated. He gave up, and began packing his room all the while fuming about being pranked by the Potter spawn. He couldn't figure out how Potter had gotten into his room. He had an additional ward on the door that no one should have been able to get by except for the Headmaster or the Dark Lord. He could do some wandless magic, at least enough to dispel the ward so that not even the two idiot Aurors were aware of its existence. _Well, no matter, he would pay back the brat for this humiliation. Now it is even worse with these blasted bears all over me_. He didn't realize that his hair was now streaked in different colors; there were streaks of blue, purple, magenta, and lime green. He finished his packing and stormed out into his sitting area to pack his books.

He scowled at Tonks and Shacklebolt when he saw their smiles, they snickered at his new look. He sneered, and then moved to his bookshelves. He waved his wand to minimize his books for packing to find that only some of them shrunk. He waved his wand again, nothing changed. He tried to pack the books as is with a wave of his wand. The shrunk books floated to the boxes he had conjured for packing, but the unshrunk books remained on the shelf. "What is the meaning of this? These are my books!" he bellowed. "Elf," he called.

An elf popped up in front of Snape. "Yous called for Snipper?" he squeaked as he looked at Snape.

Snape nodded and practically growled at the elf, "Yes, why won't all of my books shrink for packing?" He waved at the bookshelf indicating the remaining books.

Snipper nodded, "I's can be answering that for yous. Yous can only take books that's yous paid for with yous money. All books that's be paids by school money belong to school, not teachers. When teacher leaves books stay." He looked at Snape's scowling face, "Wills that be all Mister Snape?"

"What do you mean money from the school? The Headmaster gave me the money for these books!" he snarled at the little elf.

Snipper nodded, "He took money from school funds, books belong to school. If that wills be all, Is be getting back to work." The elf popped away before Snape could respond.

Snape gaped at the spot where the elf had been standing and began to steam some more. After a minute glaring at the spot where the elf had been, he returned to packing. _I am going to get that blasted Potter if it is the last thing that I do!_ He finished packing while Tonks and Shacklebolt continued to snicker at his expense. This only increased his anger and desire to get Potter.

When he was finished, he banished his packing to his home at Spinners End. (A/N, I decided to keep this little detail from the books.) He turned to his 'escort' and sneered at them, "I'm ready to leave this hellhole," then stalked out of the room.

The odd threesome arrived at the Great Hall and before Tonks or Shacklebolt could stop him Snape pulled his wand and blasted the great doors open and stormed in heading straight for the Gryffindor table. The entire hall had jumped and then became deathly silent at Snape's entrance. "POTTER!" Snape bellowed, "I know you are responsible for my current misfortune and demand satisfaction. I challenge you to a wizard's duel, right here and now." He pointed his wand at the bane of his existence, who was sitting calmly looking up at him with a smirk on his face. That was when the snickers started. At first they were scattered, then someone started to laugh, followed by another student, and then another, before the entire hall was filled with laughing students, even some of the Slytherins were laughing. This only served to make Snape even angrier, if that was possible.

Harry looked at Snape with amusement and wondered how many times the greasy git had tried to dispel the charms. From the looks of things, it had been several times. He could hear his friends; Ginny, Ron and Hermione laughing next to him, along with Neville, Dean and Seamus who were sitting across the table. He stood and answered the git calmly, "If it's a duel you want Snape, than I accept." He smirked when he heard the hall go silent behind him. He looked at both Tonks and Shack who also smirked, knowing that Snape was in for a surprise. Harry spoke, "Who will be your second, Snape?" He quirked an eyebrow at the git, and smiled, knowing that Snape didn't have anyone who would volunteer, unless Malfoy did.

Snape sneered, "I won't need a second to beat you." His arrogance knew no bounds, it seems. Oh the irony.

Harry smiled, "Very well, if that's what you want." He turned to Madame Bones and asked, "Will you referee the duel. Madame Bones?"

She nodded, "Of course, Mr. Potter, I would be honored." She looked at the student body and spoke, "I ask all of you to stand and move to one side of the hall, so that we can prepare the hall for the duel." You could hear the whispers and even some bets being placed as the students did as requested.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall approached and asked Madame Bones worriedly, "Is this really necessary, Amelia? After all, Potter is only a sixth year, and Severus is an experienced duelist, who will not hesitate to use the Dark Arts, I'm afraid."

Madame Bones looked at her old professor and hid a smirk, "We both know that this cannot be stopped. Once a wizard's duel has been accepted, it must be fought, or Mr. Potter would lose his magic for backing out. Besides, I think that you are underestimating Mr. Potter. He held off twelve of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named best Death Eaters at the end of last year." She noticed that the hall was ready. "If you will excuse me, Minerva, I must inspect the dueling platform to be sure that it meets standards." She walked off, thinking to herself that quite a few people were going to be surprised before this duel was over.

As she inspected the platform, she motioned to Tonks and Shacklebolt to come to her. When they arrived, she instructed, "Please place the required wards to protect the bystanders."

They nodded, and Shack answered, "Right away boss." And he and Tonks proceeded to place shields and wards in front of the bleachers that had been placed for the students to watch the duel.

Meanwhile, Snape looked at Potter and sneered, "Are you sure that you want to go through with this Potter? After all, you won't have the Mudblood to hold your hand during the match." Several gasps were heard at Snape's taunt. Harry could also see some people glaring at Snape's back.

Harry merely looked at him and smiled coldly, "Wouldn't dream of backing out Snivellus." He answered. He noticed that Madame Bones was approaching them, "Well, it appears that they are ready for us."

Indeed they were. Madame Bones spoke, "Gentlemen, it is time. Please step onto the platform, and my Aurors will put the final spells in place." As she spoke she moved towards the aforementioned dueling platform. The two stepped up and the spells were finalized. She pointed her wand at her throat, "Sonorus, ATTENTION, quietus" she added whispering. "Now that I have your attention, the duel is about to begin. To Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, the rules are as follows; anything goes except for the unforgivable curses. The first one to not only disarm, but to either stun or incarcerate his opponent will be the winner. Any questions?" She looked at them. "No? Good. On the count of three you will begin. 1..2..3"

The curses began flying fast and furious. Snape was flummoxed, the arrogant brat could duel. Harry was dodging his curses and flinging curses at him with great speed and accuracy. So Snape upped the ante as they say, and his curses became darker, after all, he had been a Death Eater, and he was a lover of the Dark Arts. This didn't faze Potter at all. His curses increased in level until he was using Auror level curses.

Finally, Snape tried his signature curse, "Sectumpsempra" he bellowed, feeling confident that Potter would be unable to protect himself from it or dodge it. He was shocked when he heard hissing from Potter and a shield came to life in front of the brat which simply absorbed the curse. He was so shocked, that he didn't see the curse that followed the shield, which struck him in the chest, until it was too late, and then he knew no more.

Flashback:

Harry had been dueling with Mad Eye, Tonks and Shacklebolt during the summer. He had also been studying with his friends; Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. He had been in the Potter library when he discovered a book on Parsel magic. He showed it to his friends, and began studying from it. To use them you had to be a Parseltoungue, which he was. He wished his friends could benefit from the book too, because he had learned many interesting curses, hexes, jinxes and shields in it.

End Flashback:

The shield Harry had used was from the Parcel magic book and so was the stunner. When Harry had heard the last curse Snape had thrown at him, he somehow knew it was bad, by the vicious look on Snape's face, and had decided it was time to use the strongest shield he had. He then simply took advantage of Snape's shock and stunned him. He looked around at the students and noticed that the majority of them were applauding madly, including his friends, who also wore looks of relief. Even though they knew that he was a great dueler, anything could happen in a duel. He smiled at them and waved.

The silencing spells surrounding the platform were dropped and Harry could now hear the clapping and cheering. Madame Bones approached with a rare smile on her face. "Congratulations Mr. Potter. A well deserved win. Shall we proceed?" She gestured to Snape's prone figure.

Harry nodded. He swished his wand in Snape's direction and ropes flew out and wrapped around the unconscious man. "Accio wand." Snape's wand flew into Harry's hand. He gestured at Snape again and Snape began floating upright. By then, the entire audience had become silent wondering what Harry was doing. Harry spoke, "Ennervate."

Snape roused. He realized that he was bound, than realized that he was floating facing Potter. "What is the meaning of this, POTTER!" He bellowed.

Harry smirked, "Weeelll, I won, and you lost." He could hear snickering. "But if you mean, why are you bound and floating? I'll tell you. It's simple. I wished to humiliate you more than I already had." Snape's eyes narrowed. Harry nodded, "You were right. I was responsible for your, shall we say, colorful wardrobe and hair color?" He gestured at at Snape's clothes and hair. "But I wasn't the only one. And I won't reveal who helped me do it." Harry smiled wickedly, "The colors should go back to your usual black in three or four days, depending on how many times you tried to deactivate the 'charm'. The more times you tried, the longer the color will stay." Harry outright laughed at the horror on Snape's face. He continued, "If you're wondering why I did this, it's simple. You deserved it. It wasn't because I'm some arrogant brat, which I know is your first assumption; you have heaped abuse, and humiliation upon two generations of students who were not in Slytherin. This is just a small, and I do mean small measure of what you deserve for what you did to all of those students." There were cheers and whistles from audience. "The saying goes, that revenge is sweet. Whomever said that was right." Harry waved his wand and Snape dropped to the floor, free of his bonds. "I hope we never meet again Snivellus." Harry hissed at him dropping his wand well out of the git's reach. He walked towards his friends to receive hugs and congratulations on his win.

Tonks and Shack came up to Snape. Shack had Snape's wand, and spoke, "I will hold onto this until we have escorted you off of Hogwarts grounds, wouldn't want you to get any ideas." He looked at Snape, who was looking venomously at Harry

Snape sneered at Shack. "I wouldn't dream of hurting the golden boy. Let's go." He swept out of the great hall. The billowing cape didn't have its normal affect since it was currently purple with pink bears roaming all over it. Snape was never heard from again.

A/N: I didn't write a detailed duel scene. Not my style. I just wanted to show that Snape was angry enough to throw caution to the wind and to something without thinking. Something he always accused Harry of doing.

I am very sorry for the long wait for this update. My computer became infected and up and died. Took me awhile to get it fixed. Then I got a slight case of writers block. Hope you like.


	3. Warts of a Toad

Disclaimer: This is not mine, Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR drat.

The Warts of a Toad

Dolores Umbridge was sitting in her office writing up a new law to restrain those disgusting halfbreeds even more than they already were, especially the Centaurs. She still shuddered thinking about them. She didn't want to think of the nightmares that she still had about her time in the forest. Suddenly, she heard what she thought were hooves coming towards her office. She trembled: it couldn't be, she was in her office, and she was nowhere near the forest. She took out her wand, and went to her door and carefully opened it, peering out through the crack. All she saw were Ministry workers walking in the halls going to and from their offices. She sighed and opened the door a little more just to be sure. Nope, nothing there, so she shut the door and went back to her desk, feeling relieved.

She never noticed that several small balls had rolled by her feet when she had opened the door, since they were Disillusioned. These balls were a new prank created by Weazley's Wizard Weazes especially for this occasion. After two minutes, each one duplicated itself several times until the floor was covered with them. At the five minute mark, the new pranks started to hum quietly than project an image of various "half-breeds" around her office, complete with sound effects.

Dolores Umbridge was confronted with an office filled with Centaurs, house-elves, goblins, Vampires, werewolves and other such beings all talking to her at once. She screeched, and ran for the door as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, considering she only waddled!

As she was trying to leave her office, she fell on some of the Disillusioned balls, hauled herself back up again, and proceeded to fall once more. She was so desperate to get out of the office she didn't try to get up again; she just crawled out the door. Once out of the door she got to her feet and grabbed the first person she could and babbled at them incoherently about the things in her office. The first person she grabbed was Amelia Bones who pushed Umbridge away with distaste and barked at her, "Dolores, get a hold of yourself and tell me what is the matter!"

Umbridge was beyond speech, she was so distraught over what she had seen in her office. So, Madam Bones requested a Calming Draught be brought to Umbridge immediately. Tonks, who was with her, went to medical to get the requested potion. When she returned, she gave it to Umbridge, who instantly began to calm down due to the potion. Once Umbridge was calm, well, at least calm_er_, Bones again asked, "What in Merlin's name is wrong?"

Umbridge pointed to her office with a trembling hand, and with a shaky voice said, "T-t-there w-w-were all s-s-sorts of half-breeds in there. Centaurs, Vampires, Goblins, they w-were all in there." Her voice started to rise again, "I don't know how I got out of the office in one piece! There must have been more than twenty of those foul creatures in there!" She shuddered almost violently.

Madam Bones looked at her skeptically, but turned to Tonks and Kingsley, who had just arrived, and said, "Please check Madam Umbridge's office for any unauthorized persons." They nodded and turned to walk to Umbridge's office to do as asked. When they did this, they smirked and winked at the wall across from the office.

While Bones and Umbridge had been talking, five people had been watching it all with glee. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George had all wanted to see the results of this particular prank, along with what was coming next for Umbridge. They had had the sense to Silence each other before the prank began; they knew they would not be able to control themselves once the ball got rolling. Pun intended. They had been right; they were all laughing hysterically, as they watched the toad have a breakdown.

Tonks and Kingsley returned. Kingsley spoke in his deep voice, "Madam Bones, we could find no evidence that there had been anyone other than Madame Umbridge in her office. There were no other beings in there, nor could we find any magical signatures for anyone other than Madam Umbridge." Tonks nodded in agreement.

Umbridge screeched while pointing at her office. "That's impossible, they were there I tell you!" She waddled back to her office to see that it was empty once again. She muttered, "I don't understand, they were there, they were all over the office, filthy half-breeds were all over my office. Foul things all over the place," she kept muttering to herself, or so she thought. She was so unhinged by what had happened that she was speaking loud enough that the five 'watchers' could hear her.

She was still muttering when Madam Bones walked up to her and spoke. "Dolores." Once she was sure that she had the toad's attention, she continued, "I was coming to see you when you came out of your office. I have a warrant for your arrest."

She got no further because the toad interrupted, "WHAT?! What do you mean I am under arrest? I am the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic, you can't do this!" She was turning red, which was not a pretty color when seen over her very pink cardigan. She continued her rant, "I have done nothing to warrant arrest..."

Madam Bones held up her hand to interrupt the rant. "The charges stem from your time as a professor at Hogwarts. You used an illegal blood quill, which is classified as a Dark Object, on students; this is considered torture. You attempted to use the Cruciatus on Mr. Potter, an Unforgivable Curse. You sent Dementors after an underage wizard so that he would be charged with using magic." Amelia glared at the toad, and finished with, "And that is just the beginning. Once we started to investigate you, we found out all sorts of interesting things about you that I am just not going to take the time to list at this time. They will be covered at your trial." This was said with satisfaction.

Umbridge stomped her foot and yelled, "This is all that Potter brats fault. Him and his lies about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I had to stop him."

When she said that, Harry and company appeared. Harry said, "In a way, you're right. I am responsible for this." She attempted to draw her wand on Harry only to be disarmed by Tonks and cuffed by Kingsley. When they finished, Harry shook his head at her and continued, "You see, I came forward and made an official complaint against you, forcing an investigation into your actions. Everything is all on you and what you did, not what I did. You are getting _**exactly**_ what you deserve. Some Muggles believe in a concept called Karma. Loosely translated, you will be judged on how you treat others, if you treat them well, your life will go well, if you treat them badly, your life will go badly. I guess we know what kind of life you led, don't we?" He smirked.

The toad woman screamed as she struggled within Tonk's and Kingsley's grip. "The ministry will find out that you were lying about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and I will be vindicated."

Amelia spoke up here. "Actually, Voldemort was really back." The toad stopped struggling to gape at Bones. Amelia continued regardless, "And Harry destroyed him yet again. I will be pushing for Harry to get an Order of Merlin 1st Class, though he doesn't want it." She smiled at Harry, while he blushed, and his friends snickered, including Tonks and Kingsley. "We also have more than a few of his followers in custody including Fudge's old friend, Lucius Malfoy. You will be in good company while waiting for your trial. Please take Madam Umbridge to a holding cell while she waits for her trial, Aurors Tonks and Kingsley."

Tonks and Kingsley bowed their heads at their boss and led the struggling, sputtering toad away. Once she was gone, the six people burst out laughing. They had to lean on the wall or each other, or they would have fallen over.

Ron stuttered, "D-Did y-y-you s-s-see her f-face…." He couldn't go on he was laughing too hard, holding his sides.

Harry finally gained some control; "She even waddles when she crawls!" and he lost it again, and slid down the wall to sit on the floor while he laughed. At this point, Tonks and Kingsley had returned. They took a look at the hysterical group and started laughing themselves.

Tonks spoke, "I just wish I could have seen her face when she first saw the prank."

Hermione pulled herself together and said, "_Accio memory ball_. You can Tonks. We all can. One of the balls we rolled into the room was charmed to record what happened in the room." She pointed to the three Weasleys, Harry and herself and continued, "We didn't want to miss that scene either, so Harry and I worked on this while Gred, Forge, and Ron worked on the pranks themselves." They all smiled at the idea of seeing the whole thing again.

Harry snickered, "It will also be fun to show this to some of the students at school who hated the toad too." They laughed thinking about showing this memory to many others, including Remus. He looked at Amelia and asked, "How long do you think it will be before Fudge finds out his precious toad is under arrest? And do you think that he will be able to get her out?"

Amelia answered honestly, "He might know by tonight, but he will not be getting her out. You don't know this, but we not only arrested Albus, but we had to arrest two other Wizengamot members when we discovered that he had been bribing one of them, and Dolores had been bribed by the other one." She shook her head, and said, "This has been quite the investigation. Well, three of you should get back to school. And I imagine two others have to get back to their shop. I will let you use the Floo in my office so that you can avoid the Atrium."

"Thanks," the friends chorused together. They followed Amelia to her office, and returned to their respective locations with promises of getting her a copy of the memory of the prank so that she could see it too.

When Harry and his friends arrived at Hogsmead and walked to the castle from there. Madame Bones had been able to arrange for the arrest to happen on a Hogsmead weekend so that Harry, Ron and Hermione would not have to leave school or make special arrangements with McGonagall, since Harry was on the outs with her as well.

They returned to the dorm to find it empty. They decided to sit in their favorite chairs for a few minutes; they were still a little wired from the events of the day. Harry was happy, another person off of his revenge list of people who had wronged him. He looked at his two best friends and realized that he was still very lucky because he had them. The revenge was nice, because the people he had been going after truly had done something wrong, and should be punished. He would have to think carefully about the next people on his list to see how he was going to go about paying them back. After all, he did not want to go Dark.

He heard a comforting trill and looked to see Fawkes sitting on his perch in the common room. Fawkes sang a very beautiful and comforting song, letting Harry know that he was doing alright, and that Fawkes would let him know if he was heading down a dark path. Harry smiled along with his friends. Phoenix song were always so beautiful.

**A/N**: So what did you think? Obviously I have decided to keep going. I had a reviewer let me know that I needed some editing which I have done. I hope you approve. Please let me know. I like criticism as long as it is helpful, that way I can improve my writing. Thank you and enjoy.


	4. Looking at the Past

**Disclaimer:** This is not mine, Harry Potter and characters belong to JKR drat. If wishes were horses and all that.

Chapter 4: Looking at the Past

Professor McGonagall was walking to her temporary office the day after Albus Dumbledore was arrested and Severus Snape was soundly trounced by Harry Potter. She didn't understand what happened really. She didn't understand why her old mentor had been arrested. Albus always worked for the Greater Good.

Harry was supposed to be safe with his relatives. Blood wards were impenetrable. What had he meant that there were no blood wards? What about Severus? He was vital to the Order. His information helped to save lives, why was Harry being so vindictive? That was just not like him, or so she thought.

She paused when she reached the gargoyle and gave the password. "Victory." The gargoyle moved out of the way and she made her way up the spiral staircase. She opened the door and stopped in shock. Several cauldrons were spread throughout the office in various states of melting. Some had some horrible potion spewing smoke or slowly seeping sludge over the side. Once she had overcome her shock, she pulled her wand and tried to Banish the cauldrons. However, they would not be Banished. She tried again, still nothing. She called a house elf.

One appeared. "Can Pinnit helps you Miss Professor?" The little elf asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Pinnit, will you please remove these cauldrons from my office. And get any help that you require to help you. In the meantime I will use my old office, if you or anyone else needs me." She turned to leave the office.

Pinnit nodded his head, "I be doings it Miss Professor. I gets help." He popped away to get the help he would need.

As she walked to her old office she wondered how someone had gotten into the office to put all of those cauldrons there. Meanwhile, as soon as she left Dobby popped into the headmaster's office and vanished all of the cauldrons and potions with a snap of his fingers. He looked around to make sure that he hadn't missed anything, nodded and popped out with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Pinnit never did come back to the office.

McGonagall opened her office door to see hundreds of letters floating about. She gasped in shock, then in outrage. She grasped the closest letter, needing to know what this latest foolishness was about. What she found was a letter of complaint against one Severus Snape and his bullying and horrible teaching practices. This was from a parent of one her lions when Snape first started teaching at Hogwarts. She grabbed another letter, it was the same subject. As she looked around her office, she realized for the first time the magnitude of complaints that she had ignored on Albus' orders. Why had she done that? Wasn't her duty to the students? Albus always said that it was necessary for the "Greater Good". She had believed him, and let the complaints slide. Had she been wrong? Snape was now out of a job, and Albus had been arrested. She didn't know anymore. She decided to go into her classroom and do her work there before retiring to her rooms.

After she had left, Dobby popped into her office and again cleaned up the mess that had been made. All of the letters were put back where they belonged. He smiled and popped away.

McGonagall stepped into her class, walked to her desk, and placed her work on it so that she could see what would need to be done before the board found a new headmaster/headmistress. Suddenly the doors closed and sealed themselves. She pulled her wand and looked around, but could see no one. Of course, that did not mean that there was no one there. Then, in the middle of the class, a wisp of silver smoke rose up and coalesced into a more or less solid form of a memory. The memory was of one of Snape bullying a first-year Gryffindor, making the poor boy cower in his seat for no apparent reason. When this memory vanished, another took its place, where Snape punished a couple of students from Ravenclaw, when it had clearly been the Slytherins who had been at fault. Memory after memory appeared, showing similar actions on the part of the former professor.

McGonagall was sitting in a chair, white with shock, and sick with shame when a new set of memories began. They were of a small boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes being abused at by his "family". The memories showed years of neglect and abuse, both verbal and physical at the hands of the Dursleys. They showed that Harry was nothing more than their personal House Elf, an abused one at that. Then the memories from school started. The ones from Snape's class where the greasy git took great delight in tormenting him. Memories which showed he was punished simply because the git felt like it. She saw his detentions with Umbridge. She saw his "Occlumency" lessons with Snape, which were nothing more than mind rape. She watched as Sirius fell through the veil. By this point she was crying. The memories stopped.

The door unsealed and Harry stepped into her classroom. He looked at McGonagall with an unreadable expression on his face. "How did you like my little presentation professor?" He asked politely.

She looked at him, with tears streaming down her face, and didn't know what to say. She had failed Harry and so many other students.

Harry nodded at her, seeming to sense that she didn't know what to say. He spoke, "I know what I did to you seems a little harsh, but I need you to realize what you had allowed to happen because you blindly followed Dumbledore." He looked up at the ceiling than back at McGonagall with a sigh. "I know that he defeated Grindelwald, and was considered very wise, but he was human like all of us. He didn't know everything, and in the end, he began to like the power and adulation." He looked at her with a hard expression. "He particularly didn't like the idea that I might be more popular than him, or that when I defeated Voldemort, that I might overshadow him. His plan was to keep me weak and dependent on him, and that he would take the credit for killing Voldemort since Dumbledore figured that Voldemort and I would kill each other. If I survived, than I would be so dependent on the old coot, that I would follow his lead." Harry snorted at McGonagall's shocked look. "Unfortunately for him, I had started suspecting something was wrong at the end of my fourth year, and had Dobby help me buy lots of books before I went home."

Here McGonagall interrupted. "But you didn't seem to be any better in your classes than before Mr. Potter. If you did all of the studying you say you did, why didn't you improve?"

Harry laughed. "Snd let that old coot know that I was studying and learning things that he didn't want me too? No. I knew he was keeping things from me, so I figured two could play that game. Actually, four could play that game. Ron and Hermione were in on it. They were studying right along with me. Why do you think that the DA did so well? I had a firm grasp of the subject I was teaching! I mean, I was teaching seventh years for their N.E.W.T.S. I couldn't very well do that if I didn't know what I was doing, now could I? And all of the students that I taught did extremely well from what I hear." He smiled at her expression. "Professor, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin when I was sorted, but I begged for another house, I didn't want to be in the same house as Malfoy." He laughed again when he looked at her shocked face. He sobered. "Now to get down to business. The reason that I had this set up. Have you figured it out?" he asked.

McGonagall nodded. "I believe I have, Mr. Potter. I failed to listen to the students. I listened to Albus and his 'Greater Good' nonsense and my students paid the price." She closed her eyes and opened them again to look at Harry. "You paid the highest price for my loyalty Mr. Potter. I knew those Muggles were horrible, I protested your placement with them. Albus, argued that it was necessary for your protection, the blood wards, and I let it go. I see now that I should have looked into things more thoroughly. I am truly sorry for that and will work at not making the same mistakes in the future Mr. Potter. You have my word on that."

Harry nodded, "I believe you professor. You were always fair and honest. You just believed in the old coot too much. That is why you will not be the new headmistress. After this, you might be, but nothing can be done about it now."

McGonagall shook her head. "I have no desire to be Headmistress. I enjoy teaching too much and would not wish to give it up yet. Maybe in another twenty years I will be ready to retire from teaching." She stood up and walked up to Harry and held out her hand. "I hope that you accept my apologies, Mr. Potter, for not providing you with a safer home and school environment. I will endeavor to make sure that no other student has to endure what you have in your life."

Harry looked in her eyes and took her hand. "I accept." He smiled cheekily as he released her hand. "I think that I should let you get to work, Professor, or you won't be ready for your first class." With that he turned and left her classroom.

McGonagall walked to her desk and sat down. Instead of getting right to work, she ordered some tea. She need to relax and do some thinking before she could work.

Harry joined his friends sitting in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. They wanted to know how it went. He smiled. "It went well, I believe. She'll be processing this for a bit, but she won't let it happen on her watch again. Dobby!" He called.

His little friend popped up. "Yous called, Harry Potter, Sir?" Dobby squeaked.

Harry smiled at Dobby, "I did. I wanted to thank you for all of your help with Professor McGonagall's lesson. It went very well."

Dobby practically vibrated he was so excited at being thanked, "oh the Great Harry Potter is thanking Dobby, Dobby is so happy to helps Harry Potter!" He hugged Harry's legs before popping away.

Harry and his friends laughed at Dobby's antics. Ron piped up. "So who's next?"

**A/N:** Thank you to all who were so kind and reviewed this story. I have enjoyed poking fun at two of the characters. I would also like to thank my beta harryhermionerw, she has been terrific. I forgot to mention her when I updated last, that won't happen again.

**Second note:** I changed course a little with Professor McGonagall because I felt that she always believed that she was doing the right thing and ignored what was going on around her all because Dumbledore said it was necessary.


	5. The Marauders are BACK! The Ravenclaws

**Disclaimer:** Do I own the characters of Harry Potter and Co.? Are you kidding? Not in this lifetime anyway. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

Now that I have gotten that out of the way I would like to thank all of you kind readers for your reviews and suggestions.

_Note 1__:_ I had a couple of comments on the number of memories that I showed McGonagall. So here is my reasoning, I am mostly Scottish, and we are a stubborn lot, so I knew that it would take a 2 by 4 to the head to get her to see how wrong she had been about blindly following Dumbledore. A couple of memories would not have done it, she had to really "see" the results of Dumbledore's manipulations before she would really believe. I hope that helps.

_Note 2__:_ I had planned on going after Fudge next but you changed my mind so see what I have done with your request. 

Chapter 5: The Marauders are BACK! The Ravenclaws

Harry had thought quite a bit about Ron's question about "Who's next?" in the days after he had dealt with Professor McGonagall. Although he had been able to cross off a few people on his list, it was still contained people he felt deserved some kind of payback.

On the Friday night after the "McGonagall" incident he knew what he wanted to do.

Harry gathered his friends, which included Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, in the Room of Requirement so that their plans would not be overheard, and began planning. When he explained what he wanted to do to his friends, they were at first shocked, and then they started laughing. Hermione did worry about getting caught, as always, but decided that it would be worth it. They discussed the best way to go about putting Harry's plan into motion, what they would need and how long it might take to prepare. Once each person knew their part in the plan, they got to work. Let the games begin!

A few days after the initial meeting of the New Marauders, what the group decided to call themselves, the first payback, I mean prank, was ready. On a bright Monday morning, several Ravenclaw girls entered the Great Hall for breakfast. To most, these girls were smart, very pretty, popular, and well liked; but to a few they were the worst kind of bullies, and they were going to find out what it was to be embarrassed. After they had eaten most of their breakfast, a big 'bang' sounded under their seats and a large cloud of smoke erupted from under the benches covering these girls completely. Everyone in the hall turned to see what the commotion was about; they could hear screams from within the smoke but could see nothing. Just as suddenly as the smoke appeared, it cleared up. Once it had dissipated students and staff alike stared at the girls in shock. The once immaculately dressed and primped girls were now dressed in odd colors, or miss-matched clothes; their hair was, well, a disaster, to say the least. Some had hair that was sticking up everywhere, some had frizzy hair, and one was even sporting a Mohawk! The girls were looking at themselves and each other in horror, meanwhile, the snickers started, which turned to outright laughter. Colin Creevey started taking pictures with his ever-ready camera. Of course, he had been told to have plenty of film beforehand, just not the reason why.

The girls finally seemed to snap out of their horror-induced shock and leapt from their seats, and raced from the Great Hall screaming. As they were leaving they could hear comments like, "Love the clothes." Or, "Can you help me with my hair?" Once these girls reached their dorms they tried to fix their hair and change their clothes only to find that everything would revert to how it had been in the Great Hall.

They hid themselves in their dorms until the charms wore off. They were there three days. Funny, nobody missed them.

A few days after the pranked Ravenclaw girls had returned to their usual schedule thinking all was well, not realizing that the New Marauders were not done with them. You see, no one had questioned why these girls had been pranked, especially after what Harry had done to Professor McGonagall, he thought that she would at least understand that these girls had done something that warranted payback. Well, he and his friends had been prepared for this and tonight was the night that the professors were going to get the message for sure. They were eating dinner and talking when there was another loud bang, with another puff of smoke which cleared quickly to reveal, six strange creatures sitting where the Ravenclaw girls should have been!

Luna Lovegood spoke up from her spot at the end of the Ravenclaw table. "Look, a Crumple-Horned Snorkack (sp?)! I told you they existed!" She squealed and clapped her hands in excitement as she continued. "And there's a Nargle, though it is a bit bigger than I thought it would be."

Once she had finished, students began laughing, not at her, but at the new "Creatures" that were sitting at the Ravenclaw table looking scared and bewildered. The creatures tried to talk, only to make the most unusual noises anyone had ever heard. This made students laugh even harder. Now, the new Creatures have gone from being scared to angry, because no one can understand them! They all looked at Luna who was looking at them with obvious excitement. While this was happening, Professor Flitwick had been approaching from the staff table along with Professor McGonagall in order to restore some order. Though if one looked closely at the diminutive professor, you might see some mirth reflected in his eyes.

"Now, girls, or, um, whatever you are, why don't we go to the hospital wing. I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey can sort you out without any difficulty. If not, you will be able to stay there until whatever this is wears off," said Professor Flitwick calmly to the students who had been transformed. He continued. "I'm, also, quite sure that Ms. Lovegood had nothing to do with this little prank. I would like to talk to the six of you when you are back to yourselves to find out why someone would prank you." He paused. "Twice." He glared at them. He suspected that Harry Potter was behind this, especially after what Minerva had told him what Mr. Potter had done to her. If he was behind it, then he probably had a very good reason to prank these girls, and he wanted to know what it was!

Harry and friends watched as Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall led the pranked students out of the hall. He had laughed just as hard as anyone else, the charms and transfiguration and worked beautifully. The six girls had also looked rather funny, especially when they became angry. A Nargle just didn't do angry! He snickered some more when he recalled that particular look. He looked at Luna, she winked at him. He was glad that he had told her about the prank in advance so that she would not be disappointed that she was not really seeing her creatures yet. He would not do that to someone he cared about. She had played her part to perfection. Hopefully, those girls will get what was coming to them. If not, he had some other pranks he could use on them. Harry looked at his friends and nodded, job well done.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta harryhermionerw, she has been terrific as always.

Note: I decided to add the Ravenclaw girls because I felt that Harry would do this for his friend Luna. This story is all about payback after all.

I hope you liked this chapter. There is a second part to this chapter. I had sooo many ideas that I decided to split them up. Don't worry, I am posting them at the same time. LOL. Next, see what I do to Malfoy and company!


	6. The Marauders are BACK! Malfoy and Co

**Disclaimer:** Do I own the characters of Harry Potter and Co.? Are you kidding? Not in this lifetime anyway. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

Now that I have gotten that out of the way I would like to thank all of you kind readers for your reviews and suggestions.

Chapter 6: The Marauders are BACK! Malfoy and Company

A week later, a few more people were about to feel the wrath of the New Marauders. At breakfast, everyone was enjoying the lovely meal that the elves had prepared. There was a popping sound over the Slytherin table, everyone looked up to see buckets suspended over several of the students, in particular, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott and other Pureblood Supremacist children. Once they had looked up, the buckets tipped, dumping mud all over them. Once that was completed, words appeared over them,

**WE ARE NOW MUDBLOODS!**

There were gasps in the hall as students read the message. Then a few started to snigger, which spread to others, eventually the sniggers and snickers became outright laughter as the mud covered students fled the hall. Of course, Colin Creevey was busy taking pictures. These pictures would later be plastered all over the school for days.

Headmistress McGonagall watched all of this from the head table. She would have liked to take Mr. Potter to task for his pranks, if she could prove it _**was**_ him, but she didn't have the heart. The latest students deserved what they were getting. It grieved her to remember how Severus had allowed those same students get away with being bullies and Albus had condoned it. So, she decided, even if she found proof that Mr. Potter and his friends were behind the pranks, she would not punish him, not even for the ones against the Ravenclaws, especially after what she and Filius had learned about their bullying ways. Ravenclaw now had new Prefects, since they had been either allowing it, or totally blind.

Later that same day Malfoy, with his two goons, confronted Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "I know you were behind the buckets of mud Potter!" He pulled his wand, but was stopped but a voice.

"Mr. Malfoy! Put that wand away at once! That will be one hundred points from Slytherin and a month of detention with Filch for threatening a student, _**and**_ pulling your wand on the same student!" yelled Professor McGonagall as she strode up to the students angrily. "Now move along Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Crabbe." She narrowed her eyes at them.

Malfoy glared at Harry as he left.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry had his friends and spoke. "I am quite sure that Mr. Malfoy is correct and that you are behind the recent…incents that have befallen several of our students." She looked at the three of them shrewdly. "Know that I will not interfere as long as these pranks are not dangerous. Do I make myself clear Mr. Potter?" He nodded solemnly. She nodded in acceptance. "Good, we understand each other. Now move along, I believe you three have class." The three friends hurried off to class. She smiled slightly as she watched them leave.

A few days later, the same Pureblood students found themselves in quite a predicament. They woke up in the morning floating in the Great Hall just as the students and teachers began arriving for breakfast. That would not have been so bad, except Malfoy and friends discovered that they were nearly starkers except for the loincloths they were wearing. Malfoy and company began screaming to be let down and something about revenge or some such thing. Meanwhile, the remaining student body had begun laughing hysterically once they recovered from the shock, some even ended on the floor because they were laughing so hard. Even some of the teachers could be heard snickering. And yes, Colin was taking lots of pictures. He had been having a ball in the last few weeks taking pictures of the people being pranked. He knew that the Ravenclaw girls were bullies, and of course, he was a Muggleborn and had borne the brunt of Malfoy and his pals' form of torture in the past. He was sure that he had a Patronus worthy memory now.

Harry and friends watched as the teachers tried to get Malfoy and company down with little success. He knew they would not have much luck, Hermione was behind that part of the prank, and as we all know, she _**is**_ brilliant. The loincloths had been Neville's idea. The original idea had been to have the students be starkers, but Neville thought that might traumatize the first years, so this was the compromise. It worked, Malfoy and company were still humiliated and that was all that mattered in the end.

Harry had been right; Malfoy and crew had remained suspended for the entire day. The teachers had been forced to levitate food to them so that they would not starve. This allowed students to point and laugh all day while Malfoy fumed.

A few days later, Harry had _**one**_ more prank planned for Malfoy only, since he had personally tormented Harry since he arrived at Hogwarts. Harry had carefully researched and planned what he wanted to happen. Since the second prank, Malfoy had made a habit of checking his food, thinking that someone had slipped him a sleeping potion in his food the night before in order to carry out the prank. Harry snickered; this would not help old pale face this time. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall, he saw Malfoy sitting with his friends at the Slytherin table; he looked to be sure no one was paying any attention to him, he waved his hand at Malfoy thinking of what he wanted to happen, sat with his friends and waited. About five minutes later Malfoy let out a scream as all of his hair fell out at the same time. Everyone looked to see Malfoy feeling his _**very**_ bald head, while he looked at his hair lying on the table before him. Then he looked up at Harry and yelled, "POTTER! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" He stood reaching for his wand, but before he could do anything he slumped in his seat.

Everyone looked up to the Head Table to see Professor Flitwick putting his wand away. "I will not allow a student to curse another student in the Great Hall. Mr. Malfoy may have hit a different target." He turned to Harry. "Now, Mr. Potter, please come forward and give me your wand. I would like to test it." Harry did as instructed and handed Professor Flitwick his wand. Meanwhile Professor Vector had revived Mr. Malfoy, tested his food for potions, and then brought him to the Head Table. Flitwick tested Harry's wand, the last spell cast was from his own class the day before. He handed Harry's wand back to him and turned to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, as you can see I have tested Mr. Potter's wand. The last spell cast was from my own class yesterday afternoon." He turned to Professor Vector. "Did you find any potions in Mr. Malfoy's food Professor?"

"I did not Professor Flitwick." She answered.

Flitwick turned back to Malfoy. "Mr. Potter is not responsible for your current problem." He held up his hand as Malfoy began to splutter. "There will be no discussion or argument on this matter. You have no proof for your accusations, Mr. Malfoy! Now for pulling your wand on a fellow student, _**again**_, you are hereby suspended in school for one month. You will be required to work with Mr. Filch for that time. You will still need to keep up with your schoolwork. Professor, please escort Mr. Malfoy to Mr. Filch's office so that he may begin his work." Professor Vector nodded and had to drag a protesting Draco Malfoy out of the Great Hall as the other students decided it was now okay to laugh at his predicament. Colin had quite the collection of pictures now thanks to Harry and his friends. "Back to breakfast everyone, we all have classes to attend." And with that Professor Flitwick returned to the head table with an unseen smirk.

All in all Harry and friends were very happy with what they had achieved with their pranks. For now they were finished with the students, they had other targets to concentrate on in the near future. Who knows, they might continue tormenting some deserving students, only time would tell.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta harryhermionerw, she has been terrific.

Note: I decided to add the Ravenclaw girls because I felt that Harry would do this for his friend Luna. This story is all about payback after all.

I hope you liked this chapter. Many had requested that I go after Malfoy and company before I went after Fudge, so this is the result. I'm sorry for the delay. I had sooo many ideas, it took me awhile to decide exactly what I wanted to do.


	7. A Peacock and Some Fudge

**Disclaimer:** Do I own the characters of Harry Potter and Co.? Are you kidding? Not in this lifetime anyway. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

Now that I have gotten that out of the way I would like to thank all of you kind readers for your reviews and suggestions.

**Chapter 7: A Peacock and Some Fudge**

As Harry was sitting at breakfast that morning, he couldn't believe his luck. He had received word from Amelia Bones, through her niece Susan, that both Lucius Malfoy and Minister Fudge were coming to the school this morning. They were two people that Harry had desperately wanted to hand out payback, but could not think of a way of getting close enough to them to do anything, except to provide Madame Bones with the evidence his solicitors, with the help of the Goblins, had gathered against the two men. Harry just didn't think that that was enough. Not after knowing that Malfoy was responsible for the Basilisk being released in Harry's second year; nor was it enough for the smear campaign that Fudge carried out against himself during his fifth year, just because Fudge didn't want to admit that Voldemort was back. Harry also had not forgotten about Fudge's point-blank refusal to believe that Sirius was innocent of betraying the Potters. Now Harry would have his chance to dole out some humiliation along with giving Madame Bones the evidence she would need to put those two away for a long time.

Once Harry had heard about the impending visit, he and his friends had had an impromptu meeting so that they could devise some appropriate pranks for the next morning. His friends had been excited about pranking both Malfoy _and_ Fudge. All of them wanted Malfoy not just because he was a Death Eater, but because he was responsible for giving Ginny the Horcrux diary in her first year, thereby releasing the Basilisk. Fudge, well he was an idiot, an incompetent Minister, had persecuted Harry, and he was a criminal. 'Nuff said.

By the time they had devised the pranks, prepared them, and set them up, it was quite late before any of them retired for the night. They didn't mind, it would be worth it. Though they did attack the coffee at breakfast like it was going to disappear. They wanted to be wide awake this morning for the show.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking rather smug and smirking at Harry. He turned to Hermione and said quietly. "I think that Malfoy is aware that his dear old daddy is coming this morning."

She looked in Malfoy's direction and nodded her agreement. "I believe you're right. He has been able to get away with so much because of Snape and his father that it is pathetic. I can't wait to see that smug look wiped off his face."

While Hermione was talking about the smug ferret, Harry smirked and raised his coffee cup in salute towards Malfoy. Malfoy's face went from being smug, to puzzled, to worried. Hermione and Harry snickered when Malfoy started looking worried. "That's right you little ferret, you should be worried," Harry said just so his friends could hear him. They all snickered at that.

At that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened with a bang, and in walked Malfoy and Fudge with a few of Fudge's personal Aurors. Harry unobtrusively moved his hand, activating the charms that had been placed on the main doors just for these two men. Harry was very glad that he had been able to master some wandless magic; it really helped in pulling off their many pranks.

As Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb strutted up to the head table, something interesting began to happen to each of them. Malfoy's robes slowly began to turn a bluish green, and then feathers began to sprout out of his robes, especially in the back. The back feathers were impressive; they started small until they were quite large. Once the transformation was finished, the students realized that Malfoy Sr. was now dressed in a Peacock outfit, complete with a full feather spread in the back and the crown on his head.

Meanwhile, Fudge's robes went from being a lovely silver-blue color to being brown, actually a chocolate brown, with what appeared to be brown syrup dripping down his robes and onto the floor. Those who were closest to the Minister could see to sticks poking out of the lower part of his robes, then some students, noticed the same with the sleeves of his robes. The best part, though, was his hair. It now looked like, well, pieces of fudge, chocolate, peanut butter, rocky road, you get the idea.

The transformations didn't take long, maybe a minute, but the shock lasted about two minutes, at least until they reached the head table. The beauty of this prank was that neither Malfoy nor Fudge could see their own or the other's transformation, so they were completely ignorant of what they looked like. Malfoy spoke pompously. "I am here because I have received word that my son has been harassed by Harry Potter, but the staff of this school has not seen fit to punish him." While he was speaking, the snickers started throughout the hall. If you looked closely, you could even see that some of the professors were having difficulty controlling their smiles.

McGonagall looked down at Malfoy from her seat at the head table sternly. "Lord Malfoy, as I have told your son on numerous occasions, we have been unable to prove _**who**_ has been playing pranks on him."

Malfoy interrupted, "that just shows that you are incompetent. Severus should never have been let go! He would have punished the Potter brat appropriately!"

McGonagall stood up and spoke furiously. "_**Lord Malfoy**_, Severus was proven to be a bully and an incompetent teacher. Furthermore, we tested Mr. Potter's wand, _**in front of**_ your son. Mr. Potter could not have perpetrated some of the pranks that he has been accused of. The others, it is possible, but again, we lack proof, because they were potions and untraceable! Just because you believe someone to be guilty of something does not mean that they are automatically guilty. After all, you received a trial for being accused of being a Death Eater, did you not?" Malfoy shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of his acquittal. She glared at both Malfoy and Fudge. "Perhaps this would be an opportunity to prove my case."

Malfoy sneered at her. "What could you possibly mean Madame?" Professor Flitwick and a couple of other professors had to hide their laugh with a cough. It is hard to take someone sneering seriously when they look like a peacock.

The ferret stood up at that moment. "She means that you..." But before he could finish Malfoy Jr. turned into a real peacock. Next to him, Crabbe and Goyle turned into vultures. All you could hear from them was squawking and flopping as they flailed around on their feet and flapped their wings. At this point, the students totally lost it and began laughing hysterically.

At this point Fudge opened his mouth. "Headmistress McGonagall, I demand that you do something! I want Potter punished for humiliating young Lord Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle." This only increased the volume of the laughter from the students. "Why are the students laughing when I am talking? I AM THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Fudge practically stomped is foot in annoyance.

Harry stood up and answered. "I believe they are laughing because you look like a giant fudgicle, and Lord Malfoy looks like a giant peacock. I would also like to know if you plan to punish me without any proof of my guilt in this matter. After all, the Ministry kept my innocent godfather in prison for 13 years without a trial; I guess this is no different." He scowled at them. The hall had grown silent at this point except for the peacock, and two vultures that were still squawking and flopping around.

Both Malfoy and Fudge looked at themselves and each other. While they were doing that, Harry waved his hand, making it look like he was putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder so no one would see him, again allowing them to see the changes. Both men looked shocked, then outraged at their outfits.

"POTTER, THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!" While shouting, Malfoy pulled his wand and threw a curse at Harry.

Harry's wand appeared in his hand with a gesture, and he batted the curse towards the ceiling, protecting himself and his fellow classmates. As he was doing this Malfoy was stunned before he could fire another curse.

Now, Fudge put his foot in it. "Potter, how dare you curse Lord Malfoy, after you had the gall to do this," he indicated his altered clothing, with a wave of his hand, "to us? Dolores was right about you. You are nothing but trouble."

Harry looked at the Minister calmly. "First, you shall address me as Lord Potter, or Lord Potter-Black, as I was emancipated this past summer and claimed my inheritances." Fudge paled at this pronouncement. "Didn't know that did you? You should know who you are insulting before you speak in the future." Harry smirked. "Second, I did not stun Lord Malfoy, one of your Aurors did. Even if I had, I would have been within my rights to do so, since he threw the first curse. Let's not forget, you have not proven that I am responsible for your current..er..condition." Harry waved at Fudge's clothes. There were a few snickers at that.

At this point Madame Bones made her presence known. "Actually, I stunned Lord Malfoy in order to prevent him from harming one of the students between himself and Lord Potter." Fudge, as well as the entire student population turned to look at Madame Bones as she spoke. "If he wishes to duel Lord Potter, that is his business, but I will not allow anyone to throw curses indiscriminately amongst students, no matter who they are. Now, as for your insistence that Lord Potter is responsible for pranking both Malfoys and yourself; you must prove that he is responsible."

She turned to Shacklebolt who was on her right. "Please take Lord Malfoy's wand, and then enervate him please. He may have his wand returned, when I feel that he will not attempt to curse Lord Potter again." Shacklebolt nodded and moved to do as instructed. She looked at Harry. "Lord Potter, would you please come here?"

"Of course, Madame Bones." Harry stepped over the bench and walked over to Amelia.

Meanwhile, Shacklebolt had enervated Malfoy, who could be heard spluttering and demanding his wand back angrily.

Shacklebolt answered him. "Lord Malfoy, you will be given your wand when Madame Bones feels that you can be trusted not to use it in the Great Hall again, and that's final." Finally Malfoy shut up, scowling at Shacklebolt.

Once Harry reached Amelia, he handed her his wand. She did a Priori on it. "The last spell cast was a stunning spell, which was the spell used to deflect Lord Malfoy's curse. The spell before that was a Flame Freezing Charm." She looked at Harry for an explanation for the charm.

Harry smiled. "We," he indicated his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Neville with his hand, "were practicing our charms homework last night."

At this point Professor Flitwick spoke up. "I did assign my sixth year classes quite a bit of homework, including the Flame Freezing Charm." He looked at Malfoy and Fudge carefully, trying to conceal the twitch on his lips. "I do not think that anyone would use the Flame Freezing Charm in Transfiguration, but then again, that is not my area of expertise."

Professor McGonagall agreed. "Quite right Filius, this is a masterful piece of transfiguration." She glared at Fudge. "I hope that you are satisfied that Lord Potter had nothing to do with your…misfortune.."

Malfoy interrupted angrily. "Potter managed to find another way to accomplish this without using his wand! I want him punished!" He was practically foaming at the mouth at this point. "Potter is nothing but an arrogant half-blood who should have died with his parents!" The hall was absolutely silent, even Malfoy Jr. and his two cronies stopped flopping around. Even Fudge looked at Malfoy with shock.

Harry stood up straight and looked Malfoy in the eye. "Lord Malfoy, you have not insulted a school boy, you have insulted the head of two ancient and noble houses. By rights, I can challenge you to a duel of honor." He held up a hand before Malfoy could interrupt him. "I have an even better idea." He grabbed his school bag and pulled out some parchments and handed them to Amelia. "You should read these Madame Bones, I think you will find them enlightening." He looked at both Fudge and Malfoy. "You see, I have become rather good friends with the Goblins and they were more than willing to help me."

Malfoy sneered. "What kind of help could those creatures give anyone? All they are good for is keeping our money."

Harry shook his head with a mock disappointed look on this face. "You see, that is your problem. You think that you are better than everyone else. I see all of us as equals. The Goblins appreciate that, and therefore are willing to help me." While they were speaking, Amelia kept reading. Her eyebrows furrowed, and then she started to scowl as she continued reading. She handed some of the parchments to Shacklebolt and Tonks who had the same reaction. "You see, those documents that I gave to Madame Bones are proof that you have been paying various people in the Ministry, including our esteemed Minister in order get what you want, including an acquittal at your last trial." At this both Malfoy and Fudge paled.

Fudge did something monumentally stupid at this point, he reached for his wand. He didn't get far, he had at least twenty wands pointed at him, including Harry's. Malfoy was in the same predicament, even though he didn't have his wand, students and staff alike wanted to make sure he didn't try and get away, or that he might have a second wand.

Madame Bones spoke at this point. "Shacklebolt, Tonks, arrest both of these men. I will have to have more arrest warrants drawn up when we reach the Ministry, but I think that we have enough evidence to take down quite a few people."

After Malfoy and Fudge had been taken away, Amelia turned to Harry. "There is never a dull moment with you is there Lord Potter?"

He smiled. "My friends would think that I had been Polyjuiced or something if things got dull." Several people laughed at that pronouncement.

Amelia smiled. "Perhaps you're right. Well, I owe you my thanks, as do many others."

Harry shrugged. "Things would not have changed much if he and those like him remained in power." She nodded in agreement. He grinned. "Besides, I think that it was about time that the peacock," Harry indicated Malfoy, Jr. with his thumb, "was taken down a notch or two." Harry finally laughed along with everyone else.

Amelia looked at the gathered crowd smiling and said, "It's time for me to head back to the ministry and all of the paperwork that Lord Potter has placed in my lap." Everybody laughed. "Lord Potter, I will need you and your friends to testify at Dumbledore's, and Umbridge's trial as well as for Fudge and Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "We will be happy to, Madame Bones. Just tell us the time and place, and we will be there."

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "I will personally see that they are there and that they receive any assignments that they miss. I want to see that justice is served."

Amelia nodded in satisfaction. "Very well. I shall send word as soon as I know the dates. Thank you for a very entertaining morning." She left the Great Hall laughing.

McGonagall looked around. "All right, the excitement is over, everyone back to your tables." She looked at the three Slytherin birds and reconsidered. "Davis, Greengrass, and Zabini, take these three," she indicated Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, "to the hospital wing so that they may recover in peace." The three hurried to comply with McGonagall's order, while more snickers were heard throughout the hall as students settled themselves once again for breakfast.

McGonagall headed for Harry and his friends. "Mr. Potter." He looked up at her enquiringly. "There may be no proof that you were behind the _**transformations**_ in the hall this morning, but I am reasonably confident that you are your father's son and he would be most proud of your accomplishment this morning. I would like to commend whoever was behind the transfigurations of all parties this morning. That was N.E.W.T. level work, as well as very entertaining. Now finish your breakfast." With that she walked to head table with a small smile on her face, leaving a few gobsmacked students behind.

Neville recovered first though his face still showed shock. "Did she just praise our pranks?"

Harry nodded with a wide-eyed look. Slowly, he smiled, then he laughed. His friends all looked at him like he was crazy. He looked at them after getting himself together. "Don't you get it? She can't outright give points, or punish us, since there is no 'proof'," Harry placed air quotes around proof, "but she's not stupid. In reality she would not want to punish us, since I think that she agrees that Malfoy is a git and needed a lesson in humility. So did his dear old Dad. I also know that she hates Fudge, so I don't think that she wasn't really bothered by what we did to them. But she would have _**had**_ to punish us if she caught us. Since we weren't caught, she could tell us that we did a great job in a roundabout way." His friends nodded in agreement. Harry picked up his pumpkin juice and turned to McGonagall and raised his goblet. She did the same. He turned back to his friends so that he could finish his breakfast and get to his first class.

Harry was satisfied. Their plan had worked out beautifully this morning, even if they didn't have a lot of time to prepare. He was grateful for his friends. He would not have been able to get as far on his list of people in need of some payback without them.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta harryhermionerw, she has been terrific as always.

I hope you liked this. I'm sorry it took so long to write. Just some writer's block and lack of time. I'm also sorry to say that this will be the last of Harry's Revenge unless something else comes to mind for some of the other deserving characters. Right now, I'm out of ideas that have not been used before. If I think of something, I will write it and either add it to this story, or do a one shot sequel.


	8. The Contract with Bite

A/N: Hi. I know this took me a long time to update and I'm sorry for that. I had a lot of difficulty trying to decide how to proceed with this installment. I want these to be as original as possible. A very difficult proposition considering all of the fanfiction out there. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy despite the delay.

_Thoughts_.

**The Contract with Bite**

Harry was sitting in a room where he could see and hear what went on the in the office he was viewing while remaining hidden. However, it wasn't a one way mirror that allowed him to stealthily observe things, it was magic. He was waiting for the fun to begin. While waiting, he thought about the events that had led him here.

_**Flashback**_

After the events of the past few weeks, Harry had decided it was time to go through the Potter and Black papers that the Goblins had sent him before he left for Hogwarts. Since there was a lot of paperwork to review, Harry had asked his friends for some help. Both estates had been allowed to stagnate for different reasons. Dumbledore wasn't interested in properly caring for the Potter estate, even though he had made himself Harry's Magical Guardian. All he had been interested in is embezzling the Potter money, not in preserving it. Harry figured that Dumbledore believed that he would not survive his encounter with Voldemort so he wouldn't need the money anyway, or Dumbledore was just plain greedy, more than likely both.

The Black estate had not been handled properly for years: First, Sirius' mother was incapable of taking care of the estate, which according to the pureblood belief system was the man's job. His brother Regulus had been killed and Sirius was in Azkaban for thirteen years, so the Goblins had frozen the estate. Because of this, Harry had a load of things that needed to be done and he needed help.

Harry and friends had been at it for a week now, squeezing in time around classes, homework, Quidditch, and other activities. Thanks to his friends' help, he had been able to get rid of some questionable investments while increasing others. This day found Harry and company sorting out the contracts that had been enacted by his parents. He needed to know if all of the contracts had been satisfied, or if he needed to do something in order to fulfill them. Fortunately he had not found any betrothal contracts.

That was what Harry had been doing when he came across a very interesting contract. He read through it twice, not believing what he was seeing. After the second read, he called Hermione over.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, making her look up at his call, "could you come over here and look at this for me?" He waved the contract in the air. "I want to be sure I'm not misreading it."

"Sure Harry," Hermione answered. "Though I doubt you've misread anything. You seem to have grasped all of the paperwork you've read so far," she said this as she set the paper she was looking at aside and moved over to where Harry was sitting. She took the page, acknowledging Harry's grateful smile with a smile of her own. She sat down and began to read. As she did, her eyes grew larger and her face was the picture of surprise. Like Harry, she read it again. As she finished reading it the second time, she began to smirk at the obvious implications in the contract.

Harry had been waiting for Hermione to finish when he noticed her smirk. He finally allowed the grin that was waiting to come out to show itself. He had been right, and boy would this help him deliver some well deserved payback. The best part of it was that they did it to themselves.

Hermione looked at Harry when she finished the contract and noticed the decidedly Marauder-esque glint in his eyes. She began to snicker, knowing that some people were in a lot of trouble and were going to be seriously pranked. Harry started snickering with her, when they looked each other in the eye, they couldn't help but start laughing, realizing they were both thinking the same thing.

Ron and the others looked at the two, wondering what was so funny. He personally thought that all of the paperwork that he had been reading was rather boring.

"Hey you two care to share with the class what is so funny?" he asked. "After reading of this stuff," he indicated the piles of papers in front of him, "I could use a good laugh. I don't know about these three here," he said, indicating Neville, Luna and Ginny. The other three nodded their heads while making general noises of agreement. Harry stopped laughing, but was still smiling broadly when he answered.

"Weelll, it's like this…"

_**End Flashback**_

Harry snapped out of his reverie when his attorney, Jacob Whiting, poked his head into the room Harry was using to let him know that "they" had arrived. Just as Mr. Whiting sat at his desk chair, the door opened and in walked three of the people where kept him from having a childhood. He sat up straighter in anticipation of what would be taking place in the next room.

Mr. Whiting greeted the Dursleys, shaking their hands as he spoke.

"Good afternoon. I am Jacob Whiting," he said as he offered them chairs in front of his desk once the greetings were finished. The Dursleys and Mr. Whiting sat in their respective seats. "As I stated on the phone to Mister Dursley, I requested this meeting to carry out the terms of a contract you," he indicated the senior Dursleys with his hand, "signed with James and Lily Potter." Vernon and Petunia scowled at the mention of the Potters and the contract, while Dudley just looked confused. In truth, Vernon and Petunia had forgotten about the contract until now, but did not want to admit it. Mr. Whiting noted this internally, but gave no outward appearance of his feelings.

Mr. Whiting opened the folder sitting in front of him and pulled out the contract in question. Looking at Vernon and Petunia, he asked, "Do you remember the details of the contract? My records indicate that the terms of the contract were discussed with you before it was signed, and that you were given a copy for your records once the contract had been signed." Vernon and Petunia reluctantly nodded, still scowling. "Ah, good, then I need only to summarize the details in order to complete the contract." Mr. Whiting was smiling as he spoke.

Mr. Whiting put on a pair of reading glasses and began, "As you should know, this contract was put together in the event that you," he indicated the elder Dursleys, "would be given the responsibility of raising James' and Lily's son Harry. Even though the Potters had a will, they suspected that it would be circumvented. With this in mind, they requested that you agree to sign this contract." He indicated the paper he was holding. "This is what was arranged, am I not correct?"

Vernon and Petunia reluctantly nodded.

Mr. Whiting cleared his throat before he began again. "In the event that Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, and Vernon Dursley are given custody of Harry James Potter, several items were agreed upon. First, Mister and Missus Dursley would receive a monthly stipend of five hundred pounds. This was deemed sufficient due to the fact that you," he indicated the Dursleys, "were living in a house owned by Lily Potter nee Evans rent-free. The home is now in Mister Harry James Potter's name since the advent of the Potters death. When Mister Potter becomes an adult and no longer needs to live with the Dursleys, the house will be turned over to Mister and Missus Dursley." He looked up from the contract. "Is this familiar to you?"

"It is," Vernon answered, using his "business voice". Trying to act business-like as well, and not appear to be the greedy pig that he was, he asked, "Are we here to sign the papers for the house? After all we did take in the fr—Harry," he said, catching himself just in time.

Dudley looked at his father when he said this like Vernon had lost his mind. Dudley's thought was, _what care_?

Petunia was holding her hands in her lap, trying to appear discrete. Harry snorted; _she probably thinks she looks normal_.

Mr. Whiting smiled genially at Vernon, while Harry was thinking; _Mr. Whiting is very good at hiding his feelings when he wanted,_ he thought to himself. Mr. Whiting had been beyond angry when he had learned everything that had happened to Harry. He snapped out of his thoughts so that he could watch the action. He heard Mr. Whiting continue.

"We will get to that when we finish going over the terms of the contract, more specifically what was required of both of you." He was looking at Vernon and Petunia as he said this.

Vernon puffed himself up and blustered, "What do you mean, what was required of us? We were supposed to take the fre—boy in and we did." Petunia nodded in agreement twisting her hands nervously.

Dudley knew that Harry had not been raised according to the contract and he didn't even have to know what had been agreed upon. Harry had been abused and neglected by all three of them. Dudley was glad that Harry was so forgiving or he would be squirming like his parents.

Harry shook his head at Vernon. The man probably believed that he didn't have to follow a contract made with "freaks"; how wrong he was. _Probably doesn't think he did anything wrong either_, Harry thought bitterly. That would change before the end of the meeting. Mr. Whiting scrutinized Vernon with slightly narrowed eyes, before he spoke.

"It appears that either you don't remember the finer points of the contract, or chose to ignore them. You were _**definitely**_ required to do more than take him in!" he said, raising his voice for the first time since the meeting had started. He picked up the contract again and continued. "It would appear that we need to go over the contract in greater detail."

Vernon was beginning to turn red, a sure sign of ire, before he regained control. He smarmed, "I don't see a need to do that Mr. Whiting. We," he indicated Petunia and himself with his hand, "followed the contract carefully. Didn't we, Pet?"

Harry snorted, shaking his head as he did so.

"Of course we did," Petunia said, quickly nodding her head. "We are law abiding citizens. And Harry _**is**_ my nephew."

_She's probably trying not to choke on those words_, thought Harry. Her face had that scrunched up look she would get whenever she thought of him. He snickered; _Luckily for me,_ _Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are terrible liars_.

Mr. Whiting's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline indicating his skepticism.

"Did you _**really**_, Mister and Missus Dusley? Did you feed him three meals a day? How about provide him with his own clothes? Did you buy him any toys? Did you use the money you received for any of these things?" As each question came, Vernon and Petunia began to look uncomfortable and were all but squirming in their seats.

Dudley stared at his parents. He began to realize the enormity of their actions. He may not be the brightest person, but he knew that his parents had not done what they had obviously agreed upon; they had definitely broken child welfare laws. He didn't want to believe that his parents had deliberately ignored the contract they signed, and that they did it simply because Harry was a wizard. They had even raised him to think of Harry as a freak and someone that he could beat up without consequence.

Dudley had been going to the school councilor for two years to work on his bullying and weight issues. He hadn't really gotten anything out of them until after Harry had saved his life. After the incident with the Dementors, Dudley had done some real thinking. He realized that Harry had saved him despite how he had bullied him growing up. Dudley had wanted to write Harry when his owl showed up at his window. He didn't know how the owl knew that he wanted to write Harry, but he didn't question it. He wrote Harry asking for his forgiveness and hoped that they could start over. Harry forgave him and was willing to start over.

So began their correspondence over the summer and through the school year. Harry and Dudley had talked when Harry came home from school. After getting to know Harry, he had even more reason to be sorry about how he treated Harry. He found that he liked Harry and learned that his cousin was a truly amazing person. He had become angry with his parents at this point, because he and Harry could have been more like brothers, than just cousins. That didn't happen because his parents were such bigots in general, but especially when it came to wizards and witches. This is why he never told his parents that he was in contact with Harry; they would have claimed that Harry used some of his "freakishness" on him. There would be no way that their "precious" Duddykins would willingly associate with the freak. He figured they would have tried to stop him because of that belief.

Dudley hadn't seen Harry since the will reading of his godfather, Sirius, but they had continued to stay in touch. He had laughed himself silly when he learned about the pranks that Harry and his friends had pulled, especially when Harry had told him what the pranked people had done. After reading those letters, he was truly glad that Harry had forgiven him.

Dudley refocused on what was going in the office, realizing that Mr. Whiting was still speaking. He listened intently as Mr. Whiting spoke.

"As I mentioned earlier, you received a monthly stipend so that providing for Mister Potter's needs would not be a burden. All of these things were part of the contract, which you freely signed. You were to provide Mister Potter with the necessities, food, clothes and other necessities while he lived with you, and in return you would receive the house. Now I ask again, did you really do what was _**required**_ of you?"

Vernon Dursley was in a quandary; he and Petunia had not kept up their end of the contract. The boy was a freak and didn't deserve the things normal people were entitled to receive. That was why he believed that he did no wrong. He did know that he could lose the house because it was stipulated in the contract. He did not want that to happen so he decided to bluff. He puffed himself up and said with indignation, "Are you implying that we did not care for the bo—Harry? We are upstanding citizens in our community, not some lawless hooligans." Vernon's face was getting red by the time he finished. At this point Petunia's face was so white with worry she looked like she would faint.

Dudley looked gobsmacked while Harry at first had scowled, then when he remembered what was coming he began to snicker. He did feel bad for Dudley, and he hoped that Dudley would not be too upset by what was about to happen to his parents. He had not had a chance to let Dudley know what was going to happen today. He genuinely liked Dudley now that they had put the past behind them and got to know each other after agreeing to a new beginning.

Mr. Whiting looked at Vernon over his glasses and said, "I am not implying anything Mister Dursley. I am merely asking a question." He put down the contract and picked up another piece of paper. "A question I asked myself some time before this meeting. I have here," indicating the paper in his hand, "a report from one of this firm's investigators regarding Mister Potter's life with you. I also have a signed affidavit from Mister Potter, describing his life in your home."

Vernon had paled as he listened to the lawyer but when the affidavit was mentioned he turned red again before he erupted.

"You can't believe what that boy tells you!" he shouted. "He has always been a liar and trouble, just like his good for nothing parents! We did our best to raise him to be normal, but he was beyond help!" His face was colored puce by this time. Mr. Whiting cleared his throat to get Vernon's attention. When he had it, he continued as if he had not been interrupted.

"I also have," picking up another piece of paper, "a summary of a complete physical that was given to Mister Potter." Mr. Whiting paused to give the Dursleys time to digest this information. However, Vernon and Petunia expressions had not changed while Mr. Whiting was speaking, nor did they change when he paused. Dudley on the other hand looked both concerned and guilty knowing what that report would reveal. Mr. Whiting continued, "It states that Mr. Potter suffered from _**severe**_ malnutrition while growing up. He also had poorly healed bones, and numerous scars, too many injuries to be from playing sports. Especially since he did not play a sport until he started secondary school. Besides, those injuries are well documented, and were healed properly."

Vernon was not going to give up. He responded, "We tried feeding the boy, but he wouldn't eat. We tried everything, but nothing worked. If he was malnourished, it is not our fault," he huffed. It appeared that Vernon Dursley would never accept responsibility for his own actions, especially where it concerned Harry. As far as Vernon was concerned, the boy was a freak and didn't deserve the things that normal people did. One of Mr. Whiting's eyebrows rose at this statement.

"Is that so Mr. Dursley?" he questioned. "So why didn't you take him to a doctor or the hospital? A concerned guardian would have, or at least I would hope so." Vernon went from puce to purple. Harry couldn't recall seeing that color on his uncle's face before. Idly he wondered how many more colors Vernon would turn before this was all over. Mr. Whiting was still speaking. "As a matter of fact our investigation shows that the only time Mr. Potter was ever taken to the hospital or clinic was because a major bone was broken. Of course, our investigator had to visit several hospitals and clinics to find this out." Petunia's eyes widened, realizing that she had not been as clever as she thought by going to different hospitals in order to hide how often the freak's bones had been broken. Dudley looked down guiltily knowing that he and his "buddies" were responsible for some of those broken bones.

Mr. Whiting had paused to allow his words to sink in, noting all reactions to his words before he continued.

"Although you tried hiding Mister Potter's many 'accidents', my investigator found the information fairly easily with a court order. Even without this information, the x-rays that were recently taken show the numerous healed breaks, whether they were healed properly or not." He looked at the adult Dursleys with disgust. "You make me sick, treating a child in this manner, it is simply despicable." His scowl deepened before he delivered his next bombshell, "It shouldn't matter that Mister Potter is a wizard or not." He smirked at the shock on the adult Dursley's faces. "Yes I know all about the wizarding world. I am a muggle-born wizard, much like your sister, Missus Dursley." Vernon's temper had reached its boiling point by now.

"You are one of those freaks like the boy!" he erupted. "We didn't want the freak or his unnaturalness in our home! He is a freak and did not deserve to be treated like a normal person!" Mr. Whiting removed his glasses pulled out his wand, pointing it at Vernon before speaking,

"Be quiet Dursley or I shall make you," he said calmly. Vernon reluctantly closed his mouth while eying the wand. "I handle both magical and muggle law, especially for muggle-born witches and wizards." Vernon and Petunia scowled at this. "Whether you believe the contract was valid or not is irrelevant. It is a valid contract which had been signed and notarized. It was filed with both the muggle and wizarding governments, thereby making it a legal document. In deliberately ignoring this contract, do you truly understand the consequences of your actions?"

"I don't care what you say, as far as I'm concerned, the contract is invalid since it was made with my freaky in-laws," Vernon sneered, proving once again that he was a truly ignorant idiot. Harry snorted at his uncle's idiocy. Like Vernon and Petunia were the epitomes of normalcy. _What an unbelievable idiot_.

Mr. Whiting smirked. "Is that so, Mister Dursley? I hate to burst your bubble, but since this contract was signed and notarized, as mentioned earlier, it is legal and binding." Vernon lost some of his bluster, while Petunia paled. "It is apparent that the two of you willfully violated the contract and it is my responsibility to see that the contract is finalized one way or another. It is my belief that Mister and Missus Potter suspected that you would not adhere to the contract and laid out contingencies for this." The couple paled even further. "Did you forget that little fact, or did you think because you believed the contract invalid that you would be able to get away with what you did?" He shrugged, unconcerned. "No matter, the result is the same either way." He put his glasses back on and picked up the contract and began to read. "First let's deal with the money you received for Mister Potter's care."

"Excuse me Mister Whiting, but I have a question," Dudley interrupted. Mr. Whiting nodded at Dudley, who turned to look at his parents. "Why did you always tell Harry that he was a burden when you were receiving money to care for him? Why wasn't it spent on him? Did you spend it on me or yourselves instead? Did you even report it?" As Dudley's questions continued, his voice grew louder. This had been bothering him since he had first learned about the money, but he had been too absorbed in following the conversation to say anything; he just couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "_How could you do that to him?_" He looked at his mother. "He was your nephew and you treated him like he was something you would wipe off the bottom of your shoe. You raised me to believe Harry was a freak and encouraged me to be horrible to him. I have to wonder if Aunt Lily would have done the same to me." Vernon and Petunia looked like they had been slapped.

Harry smiled and said out loud, knowing he couldn't be heard, "You go, Dud," while he pumped his fist in the air.

Vernon finally managed to splutter, "Harry? Since when do you call that freak Harry? Of course we spent it on you, you are normal, unlike him, who is a freak and doesn't deserve any consideration."

Dudley spoke loudly, but not quite yelling, "Harry is not a freak! He is a better man than you or me! He saved my life last summer in spite of the way that he was treated by us while he was growing up." Shaking his head in shame, he turned to Mr. Whiting. "Your investigation was right on the money; we treated Harry horribly. My parents would punish him by locking him in the cupboard under the stairs without food for some minor infraction or they just made something up. I would blame Harry for all of the bad things that I did in order to get him into trouble. He would be beaten if he did accidental magic. I was encouraged to beat Harry up, and I got my friends to help me. We kept Harry from having any friends growing up." His parents looked at Dudley like they didn't know him, while Dudley looked ashamed. "I have apologized to Harry, and he has forgiven me. Not sure why he did, but I'm grateful. However, I will accept any punishment that is deemed appropriate." Dudley sat back huffing a little after speaking so long. Vernon, forgetting where he was, yelled at Dudley.

"What did that freak do to you?" he bellowed. "He must have used some of his freakishness on you. You are not acting like my son!" The sound of a throat clearing turned the Dursleys' attention to Mr. Whiting.

"Thank you Dudley for that information," the lawyer said. "Now, back to the money. Since it was never used for Mister Potter's care, it is required that you repay everything that you received." At that Vernon and Petunia paled, and she looked like she was going to faint. "You lived at Privet Drive rent free while Mister Potter was in your care, and I use that term loosely. Again, by breaking the contract you owe back rent for the years you lived at Number Four Privet Drive. The contract also stipulates that you will be required to vacate the property within thirty days of this discussion." Now Vernon and Petunia looked grey. "Furthermore, my office will be passing on the medical reports as well as Mister Potter and young Mister Dursley's statements to the proper authorities to see if charges can be brought against you for child neglect, endangerment, and abuse." Now Petunia did faint and slid into a heap on the floor.

Mr. Whiting looked at Petunia's slumped form in vague interest before muttering, "I wonder if I should mention that the report will also include statements from your neighbors about the rumors that she helped you spread about Mister Potter being criminally insane and going to St. Brutus's school for the criminally incurable when she awakens." Both Harry and Dudley snickered at this. Vernon was staring off into space and thus failed to react to Mr. Whiting's statement.

Mr. Whiting picked up his wand and enervated Petunia. Harry realized that Vernon must have not noticed, or else he would have had a fit at Mr. Whiting using that "freakishness" on his wife.

"Please resume your seat Missus Dursley. I would ask if you are alright, but I frankly don't care," Mr. Whiting said. "Very unprofessional, I know, but I'm not going to worry about it right now." Petunia shakily resumed her seat. Both Harry and Dudley were smirking at this. Mr. Whiting resumed, "I see that you now understand the seriousness of what you have done. You may see Mister Potter as _**different**_, but your law enforcement will not, for they will never know that he is a wizard." He looked at Dudley and continued, "Young Mister Dursley will not face these same consequences, because Mister Potter has decided not to press charges against him. As you said Mister Dursley," he looked at Dudley, "Mister Potter has forgiven you. You will be allowed to stay in the house that you grew up if you so choose. He has also set up a trust fund for you so that you can finish school and have some money to help you until you find work."

Vernon finally seemed to snap out of his stupor and responded angrily, "What do you mean, set up a trust fund? That freak doesn't have any money! His parents were good for nothing loafers, and so is he!" By the time Vernon finished he was standing, leaning over Mr Whiting's desk, yelling while his face went from just red to purple in his anger.

At this point Harry decided that it was time to reveal himself so that he could set Vernon straight and have a little fun of his own. He pulled out his wand, just in case it was needed and opened the door that led to Mr. Whiting's office, stepping through. The occupants of the office looked towards the sound of the door opening to see Harry step into the office.

"Hello everyone, am I interrupting?" Harry greeted cheekily. Dudley snickered at this. Once again, Mount Vernon erupted.

"YOU!" he bellowed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! YOU AND YOUR FREAKISHNESS!" Vernon never got to finish his tirade as Harry waved his wand sending Vernon against the far wall, stuck him there and silenced him, while Petunia screamed, watching Vernon go flying. Harry scowled at his uncle and waved his wand at Petunia, silencing her as well.

"Now that I have your attention, I have a few things to say, before the police are allowed to take you away." Harry pointed at Vernon. "You will be staying on that wall while I have my say since I know you will not be able to keep your mouth shut or stay in your seat." He looked at his aunt. "I will remove the silencing charm from you as long as you remain quiet. Do you think you can do this?" She nodded frantically so Harry removed the charm. Lastly he spoke to Dudley, "Thanks for the support Dud, it meant a lot to me."

"I meant it," Dudley said with a nod and a smirk. "Now, why don't you get on with it, so that we can get some lunch." Both boys laughed.

"You got it Dud." He returned his gaze to his aunt and uncle. "I have been listening to your conversation and couldn't remain an observer any longer." Harry conjured a chair for himself and sat down; his aunt scowled at this. "I would like to discuss my parents and your misconception that they were worthless and penniless layabouts." Harry scowled at this idea. "I wonder if you ever thought about where all the money you received over the years came from." He looked at his aunt and uncle and it was clear from at least her expression, they had not. His uncle was still looking extremely angry; his face was an unusual shade of puce. "All of that money came from the Potter estate, yes estate. The Potters are an old wizarding family that was well known for their ability to make money."

Vernon's face lost some of its color as what Harry was saying sunk in. Harry smirked, "I see you are catching on, Uncle Vernon. My parents were rich and didn't need to work for a living. Despite that, my father worked for the wizarding police, and mom worked as a researcher along with fighting a war. My father was also considered a Lord to the wizarding world; therefore I have inherited his title and the family wealth." Harry and Dudley smirked as they watched Vernon pale, Petunia looked like she was going to faint again. Harry nodded at them, "That's right; this 'freak' is filthy rich. How rich you wonder?" Harry paused, tapping his chin, pretending to think about his answer, before continuing. "Think Bill Gates of Microsoft rich. I have more money that the royal family. That is how I was able to set up a trust fund for Dudley so that he could continue school. Just to be clear, neither of you will be able to touch that money. All requests for money from the fund will be handled by Mr. Whiting. That way the money will be used for Dudley's education and not to get you out of the trouble you got yourselves into."

Harry sighed. "You know Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, if you had just treated me like a guest, if you couldn't bring yourselves to treat me like family, I would have been happy to share my wealth with you. I think that my mother would have wanted it that way, but you pissed it all away just because I'm a wizard." Harry looked at Dudley, "Are you ready for some lunch? I really need to get out of here." Dudley nodded in agreement.

"Me too," he said. "Besides, I'm hungry." He turned to his parents. "I would like to say that I feel sorry for you, but I don't. You brought this on yourselves. I'm just glad that Harry turned out to be a great guy despite what we did to him." Dudley stood up, "Let's go, Harry."

Harry stood up and vanished his chair. He looked at his uncle and not-so-gently let him down. Vernon recovered and moved towards Harry with his arm raised. Harry shook his head as he petrified Vernon who stiffened, arms and legs snapping together, and fell flat on his face. Petunia screamed as she jumped out of her chair and rushed to her husband's side. Harry spoke to Mr. Whiting while looking at his aunt and uncle, "Mister Whiting, I will allow you the honors of releasing my uncle after I leave. It is apparent that my uncle will never learn." Harry turned to the solicitor as he continued, "Thank you for all of your help, Mister Whiting. Let me know when you need me to testify or anything else regarding them." Harry tilted his head towards his aunt and uncle, before turning to leave. "Let's go, Dud."

Dudley joined him and asked as they were walking out the door. "Oh, are your friends going to meet us? I would like to meet them." The occupants of the office did not hear Harry's answer.

Harry's friends were not able to have lunch that day; they could not leave school, even though they had wanted to be there to see what happened for themselves. Dudley did get to see Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny during the Christmas holidays since he had been invited to the Burrow. Harry hadn't wanted his cousin to be alone over Christmas and Mrs. Weasley, being the motherly sort agreed with him.

Harry had showed his friends what happened at Mr. Whiting's office in a pensieve, which he had found in his family vault, when he returned to Hogwarts. They were excited that the adult Dursleys were finally getting what they deserved. Ron particularly liked when Harry stuck his uncle to the wall. Hermione said that Harry should have stuck him upside down; it might have been an improvement for the tub of lard.

Harry found out later that both his aunt and uncle were arrested for numerous crimes. He would be expected to testify at their trial about their treatment of him over the years. Harry was satisfied with this. He knew that his aunt and uncle would receive jail time, not only for the abuse and neglect, but also for not reporting the money they had received for his care. One should never mess with the tax man, it never ends well.

The end.

**NOTE:** I hope you enjoyed this. It was not filled with pranks like some of the other chapters, but I have read so many stories that "prank" Harry's relatives that I decided to go a different route. I know the money angle has been used before, but I hope not quite like this. Anywho, let me know what you think.

pixiegold


End file.
